


Necessary discipline

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Oral on a Strap-On, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: She'll soon enough bring her into line.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe
Kudos: 13





	Necessary discipline

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of rarepair smut."

Her platinum hair was so fine it verged on slippery, but Ana managed to keep a fistful clutched in her grip. It amused Ana how much Ashe reminded her of Jesse when he was a young man. The differences were key, though—Ashe wanted for much of that Southern courtesy. She didn't respect her elders. And Jesse, when Ana'd first met him, had been not yet twenty. The same affectations in a woman of nearly forty were not so charming.

The discipline, then, was necessary. Ana's hand guided Ashe's head down on the fat, stiff cock harnessed to her pubic mound. Ashe's cherry-painted lips left their streaks on the silicone as they slid back up—and it juddered with the drag of teeth along the shaft, trembling right down to Ana's clit. Privately, behind a bitten lip, she savored the sensation. But letting that stubborn streak go wouldn't do. She gave Ashe's hair a hard yank. Ashe squealed.

"Don't bite." Her eyes damp and baleful, Ashe adjusted her mouth on Ana's shaft, tucking her lips under her teeth. Ana pressed on the back of Ashe's head, and Ashe sank down on her cock—strangling a little near the base—not quite reaching—but close. Patience was critical to discipline; Ana would get her there. She smiled. "Better, _habibti._ "


End file.
